


Freewill or Fate

by Rosemary_and_Geraniums



Series: Hisoillu Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Suggestive Themes, Pre-Canon, Soulmate AU, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Time Travel, implied established relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Geraniums/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Geraniums
Summary: When one falls asleep on the night of their 21st birthday they get a glimpse of their future, specifically, of their future with their soulmate. It was a marvel that many people looked forward to… Hisoka was not one of them.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128404
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Freewill or Fate

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough hisoillu content so I figured I'd contribute. Also, I love soulmate au's and this was one I remember circulating around years ago. 
> 
> Sorry if they're a lil ooc, to me they're kinda hard to write and I was inspired a bit by fanon. Also this was a bit rushed and wasn't beta read so please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. I might come back in a few days and clean up any errors, but I was really itching to post it.

The dull beige of the room’s ceiling was unchanging. No matter how long he stared at it, eyes fazing in and out of focus, it stayed the same. Hisoka turned on his side for a change of scenery, lamenting that the same color of paint extended down the walls. _Even the carpet and curtains were dull._

The clock on the nightstand shone 3 am and for once in his life the magician felt like he was running away. Traveling was nothing new to him, whenever he got bored or simply wanted to forget about something, he moved on. Which was why he was currently over 1,000 ft in an airship above the Yorbian Continent. However, no matter how far he could go, he could not forget what was about to happen, which was why he resigned himself to not getting any sleep at all, _and why he felt like he was running away_.

Tonight was the magician’s 21st birthday, or morning considering the clock stuck midnight hours ago, and that meant when he finally fell asleep he would get a glimpse of his future _and his soulmate._

He was no stranger to the concept, such an occasion was typically revered worldwide. A special moment, a personal holiday all of its own, but he was not enthused.

Back when he was still in Moritonio’s Circus, many of the older performers would gush about their experiences, and the soulmates they saw and had yet to meet. They would wonder aloud about possible first encounters, the lives they would have together, and the kind of person they would be (after all, you could only learn so much in just a _glimpse_ ). Fate, they had called it. And if Hisoka really tried to remember further back, before the circus, he could recall the woman who ruffled his hair and taught him cards. _It’s just fate, child_ , she would say.

_Fate_ , Hisoka thought bitterly. _If there is only thing I don’t want to be controlled by, it’s that._

* * *

Coming to himself, something felt wrong. _Different_. He could feel light pooling in through his eyelids, _even though it was dark out and the curtains were closed just a moment ago_. Opening his eyes, Hisoka was assaulted by bright morning rays, the pain stinging and disorienting him. All the while confirming that he did in fact, fall asleep. He snapped them shut once more trying to adjust to the light and gain his bearings, feeling for the sensations around him. _What?_ , he asked to himself, realizing there was something wrapped around his middle that wasn’t there last night. Braving the sunlight once more, he slowly opened his eyes, looking around clearly. The room was different from the one on the airship. No more of the ugly beige, instead he found pale blue, and if he focused enough he could feel the slow rocking distinctive to that of a boat. _What?_ , he repeated again, quietly in his mind. _There is no denying it now, this is the future._

Hisoka felt himself freeze for a moment. _This isn’t what I wanted, I don’t want to be tied down. I don’t want to be some pawn on Fate’s chessboard, ending up with some person just because the universe willed it so._

Slowly looking down, he was relieved to find that he couldn’t see who the person was. His soulmate was burrowed under the blankets, binding him in a hug if the - _arms, he now realized_ \- encircling his torso were any indication. No, there was no face visible, only long inky black hair pooling out onto the bed in every direction, the source of it under the covers. Gaining control of this body’s hands, he reached up and idly stroked the strands while trying to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. However, at the same time the ministrations roused the sleeping person as he felt the shift of the body next to him, and a second later Hisoka staring into another pair of eyes. _Dark. Impossibly deep and black._

There was no looking away as the tired gaze of the other pinned him in place. Like out of a painting, the sunlight shrouded their figure in a golden glow. _Illuminating. Ethereal._ A second later and Hisoka was watching as they blinked the rest of the sleep out of their eyes, hands moving to adjust the rumpled sleep shirt they were wearing.

“What are you still doing here?” They spoke, evenly.

“Good morning to you too, gorgeous” replied the magician, unsure how to properly respond. At the sound of the nickname, the person before him scrunched their nose up in displeasure. _Oh no, did I do something wrong?_ His mind drawled out, as he leaned closer with a smug grin.

“I thought I told you not to call me that”, the monotone voice returned, not giving away any of the emotions that were so clearly displayed a moment before. _Definitely not._ Hisoka inched closer, yet something was pulling him further away.

“If the troupe finds you here, the plans… “, his soulmates voice faded out leaving all sorts of conclusions to what horrible outcomes awaited them. They were face to face now. The magician’s time in this future reality was fading, but he found himself wanting to stay. He made the first move pressing their mouths together, savoring the softness before his consciousness was dragged back.

* * *

_“-Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in one hour. From there it will be another 30 minutes…-“_

This time there was no light blinding his eyes when they opened, the closed curtain from his airship room was blocking out the brightness of the day. The clock on the nightstand glowed lowly displaying the time to be past 11 am. Hisoka rolled onto his back, still processing everything that had happened. His soulmate surprised him. They seemed strong and deadly, a silent kind of lethal. Willing to work with him, but not put up with his shit. He would still have to test them, definitely, but there were things he wanted to know now - _like a name for starters_. Maybe fate wouldn’t be so terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think! I love to hear from all of you, even if you are reading this years in the future! Every time I get an email notif from ao3 about a comment my day brightens :)
> 
> edit: I made a twitter for this account! It's under the same pseudonym you can find me @ pelagoniums


End file.
